Te quiero
by mariaazul
Summary: Choji se ha enamorado de una extranjera, todo el mundo le dice que se declare antes de que ella se vaya a su aldea.


**Te quiero**

* * *

Todo había acabado, nadie sabía cuántos habían caído, lo único que se sabía era que por fin habían acabado con Uchiha Madara, ya había terminado todo, ahora todos lo que podían moverse, estaban ayudando a los heridos y contando a los caídos.

Choji estaba junto a Shikamaru e Ino buscando los cuerpos de los padres de sus amigos. Estaban cerca de donde estuvieron los padres, empezaron a quitar escombros, Ino empezó a llorar mientras continuaba quitando escombros, al poco rato de no encontrar nada se desesperaron.

Choji miro a sus amigos preocupado, oyó un ruido a su espalda y se encontró a su padre siendo ayudado por una chica de la aldea de la nube.

* * *

 **Unos meses después:**

Todavía recordaba cómo se fuera ayer la primera vez que la vio. El nunca se creyó lo del amor a primera vista, pero si existía eso fue lo que le paso.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Ino mientras se sentaba a su lado, en el bar donde habían quedado.

-solo estaba pensado-se apresuro a contestar él para que su amiga no le atosigara, cosa que no funciono.

-ohh, pensabas en una chica, ehhh ¿y quién es?-pregunto Ino emocionada, provocando que Choji se sonrojara.

-no…pensaba en nadie ¿y Shikamaru?-pregunto el intentando cambiar de tema, cosa que tampoco funciono.

-estará viniendo para acá, pero no me cambies de tema ¿Quién es esa chica en la que pensabas?-insistió Ino mientras le sonreía-venga Choji cuéntame-rogo Ino.

Choji suspiro derrotado mientras Ino sonreía sabiéndose vencedora.

-es…..Karui- soltó al final Choji.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-pregunto Shikamaru que acababa de llegar.

-a Choji le gusta Karui-explico Ino sonriendo feliz.

-ohh, pues está aquí-dijo Shikamaru sentándose enfrente de ellos dos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto nervioso mientras se sonrojaba.

-si, me la he encontrado cuando venia hacia acá, por eso he tardado tanto- explico Shikamaru para después bostezar.

-ohh, sí que está cerca-soltó de pronto Ino que estaba mirando hacia un lado mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué dices Ino?-pregunto Shikamaru confundido.

-ahí esta-dijo mientras señalaba hacia un lado.

Choji se puso como un tomate a la par que nervioso.

-Karui-llamo Ino mientras levantaba la mano.

La chica extranjera los miro de lejos y luego se acerco.

-ohh, hola chicos-saludo la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de Shikamaru.

-hola, ¿Qué tal estas?-pregunto Ino mientras le daba un codazo a Choji que estaba como un tomate.

-bien, aunque extrañaba a gente de aquí-dijo Karui mientras miraba disimuladamente a Choji, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Ino y Shikamaru.

-ohh, ¿y quién es esa persona?-pregunto Ino pícaramente.

Karui la miro sorprendida, para luego ponerse seria.

-pues a todos vosotros, claro-dijo sonriendo mientras intentaba tapar su nerviosismo.

-claro, claro-soltó Ino mientras miraba a la chica como diciendo "a mí no me engañas".

* * *

Fueron pasando los días, en los que Ino intentaba que Choji y Karui pasaran casi todo el tiempo juntos. Ahora ella se encontraba junto a Choji en la floristería de su familia.

-¿lo vas a hacer?-pregunto Ino con paciencia mientras se recargaba en el mostrador de la tienda.

-no sé, Ino, ¿y si no le gusto?-pregunto Choji preocupado ya que de verdad le gustaba Karui y tenía miedo de lo que ella le dijera.

-que si le gustas hazme caso-dijo Ino ya cansada de que Choji no confiara en ella.

-¿pero cómo le voy a gustar?-pregunto él, triste mirando a su amiga- mírame-dijo señalándose.

Ino se acerco a él y le cogió de la mano.

-Choji, ella no es de las personas que miran el físico de las personar, ella mira esto-dijo ella tocando el pecho de Choji.

* * *

Fueron pasando las semanas y Karui se sentía cada vez más nerviosa estando con Choji, hoy se había levantado temprano ya que había quedado con Temari, desde el principio ellas dos habían congeniado muy bien ya que a ambas las unió ser extranjeras.

Llego a la oficina de Temari y después de llamar entro por la puerta.

-hola-saludo Karui cuando cerró la puerta.

-hola-saludo Temari sentada mientras veía a su amiga sentarse enfrente de ella.

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, hasta que Temari decidió hacer la pregunta que le rondaba la por la cabeza desde hacia varios días.

-¿qué te pasa?, por que desde hace unas semanas te noto rara, ¿ha pasado algo?-pregunto Temari mirándola preocupada.

Karui suspiro y miro a su amiga.

-te considero una muy buena amiga, así que te contare lo que me pasa-dijo Karui nerviosa-estoy así porque…bueno….. Me gusta alguien.

-¿Choji?-pregunto sonriendo Temari.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto asombrada de que lo supiera.

-se te nota mucho, cuando estamos todos juntos no paras de mirarle-explico Temari mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿tu…..crees que le guste?-pregunto nerviosa mientras se inclinaba en la silla.

-sin ninguna duda-soltó ella mirándola seria-¿se lo dirás antes de volver a la aldea?

-tendría que hacerlo, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella mirando a su amiga que asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

Fueron pasando los días y ninguno de los dos sabia como declararse al otro. Llego el día de la partida de Karui, ella se iba de madrugada ya que así llegaba antes a su aldea.

Cuando llego a la puerta de entrada de la aldea, vio a Choji parado al lado esperando.

-¿Choji, que haces aquí?-pregunto ella acercándose confundida.

-te esperaba, venía a despedirte-explico él mientras se sonrojaba.

-ohh,….gracias-dijo ella sonriendo mientras empezaron a caminar por el bosque que rodeaba Konoha hasta que llegaron a un claro que era donde se tenían que separar.

-¿volverás?-pregunto Choji esperanzado cuando llegaron al claro.

-puede que sí, ¿Por qué?-pregunto ella mirándole intensamente.

-mi madre te quiere conocer y te ha invitado un día a comer-explico el avergonzado.

-ohh,….pues me encantaría-soltó ella sorprendida.

-si, no quieres se lo diré-dijo el rápidamente.

-o no, de verdad que me gustaría,… te escribiré cuando vaya a volver-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se marchaba.

-te quiero-soltó Choji reuniendo todo el valor que tenia, Karui se paro sorprendida.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto ella dándose la vuelta.

-te quiero-repitió un poco nervioso.

Karui sonrió y se lanzo hacia el besándole, se besaron torpemente pero con mucho cariño y pasión, al poco se separaron por falta de aire.

-yo también te quiero-dijo ella para después darle un corto beso.

* * *

 **Un año después:**

Choji esperaba en el portón de la entrada de Konoha, la llegada de Karui, hoy por fin Karui se venía a vivir a Konoha.

Después de meses de relación aun había gente que dudaba de esta relación, cosa que al principio molesto a la pareja pero que después empezaron a ignorar.

Choji estaba nervioso ya que desde hoy Karui y el vivirían juntos, era un gran paso el que estaban dando, cuando se lo conto a sus padres al principio su madre lo tomo mal ya que su hijo se iba del nido, pero luego poco a poco estuvo contenta de que su hijo hubiese encontrado a alguien que le quiera.

-Choji-grito Karui desde lejos sacando a Choji de sus pensamientos.

El chico se giro y la miro, sonrió ya que la chica venia corriendo, Choji sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, abrió los brazos y a los pocos segundos Karui se lanzo a sus brazos y se colgó de su cuello, él la abrazo.

-te he echado de menos-soltó ella para luego besarle.

Se besaron con cariño, pero poco a poco el beso se fue tornando apasionado y desesperado, por parte de los dos. Se estaban demostrando lo mucho que se había extrañado durante esos meses que habían estado separados.

-yo también te he extrañado-dijo Choji después del beso para después darle un toquecito en la nariz.

-bueno vámonos a casa-dijo él para después cogerla de la mano.

Ella sonrió encantada, que bien quedaba eso de nuestra casa.

Juntos se fueron rumbo a su nuevo hogar y nueva vida

* * *

Holaaaa:

¿que os parece?


End file.
